elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of notable Otis Elevonic 401 elevator installations
This is a list of notable Otis Elevonic 401 elevator installations. Australia New South Wales *Bankstown Civic Centre, Sydney *370 Pitt St, Sydney Queensland *200 Creek St, Brisbane *410 Ann St, Brisbane *Hotel Jen Brisbane (formerly Traders Hotel Brisbane) *Novotel Brisbane Canada *105 Adelaide St W., Toronto, ON *888 Dunsmuir St., Vancouver, BC *KPMG Tower, Montréal, QC *Pan Pacific Hotel (Cruise Ship Terminal & Parking), Vancouver, BC *Standard Life Centre, Toronto, ON (1984) China Hong Kong Kowloon *Hong Kong Pacific Centre, Tsim Sha Tsui (1991) *Fire Services Headquarters, Tsim Sha Tsui (1987) Hong Kong Island *Goldmark, Causeway Bay (1986) *HSBC Main Building, Central (1985)Refurbished by Otis in 2014. *Fortress Tower, North Point (1984) *China Overseas Building, Wan Chai (1991) *Luk Kwok Centre / Luk Kwok Hotel, Wan Chai (1989) *Pamela Youde Nethersole Eastern Hospital, Chai Wan (1993)The only location implemented the Cantonese version of the voice synchronizer floor announcement. New Territories *Metro Plaza , Kwai Chung (1990) **Tower 1Refurbished by Otis in 2009. **Tower 2 File:OTIS401_FortressTower.jpg|Otis Elevonic 401 at Fortress Tower, North Point Mainland China *Sofitel Shanghai Hyland, Shanghai (1993) *Jianguo Hotel, Shanghai *Tianjin Television And Radio Station Tower, Tianjin Thailand Bangkok *Grand China Hotel *Grande Ville Hotel *Maneeya Center, Bangkok (1988) (Service elevator only) *Times Square Building (1991-2018) *Holiday Inn Bangkok Silom (Crown Tower) *ITF Tower *Bangkok Hotel Lotus Sukhumvit (1994) *Alma Link Building, Bangkok (1991) *ThaiSri Tower *253 Asoke Building (1993) *Vanit Place 1 *Kian Gwan House II *Liberty Plaza (Office elevators) *Pairoj Kijja Complex (1993) *Supalai Grand Tower (Service elevator) Other cities *Royal Cliff Grand Hotel, Pattaya, Chonburi United States *Novotel Times Square, New York, NY *Marriott Marquis Atlanta, Atlanta, GA (now modernized) *Le Meridien, San Francisco, CA (only Service elevators) *The Hyatt Regency Hotel, Sacramento, CA *Fairmont Hotel, San Jose, CA *Sheraton Hotel, Arlington, TX *Renaissance SeaWorld, Orlando, FL (now modernized) *The Seas, Epcot, Bay Lake, FL *Atlantis Casino & Hotel, Reno, NV (formerly Schindler MT, car fixtures & FP Chime only) *Harrah's East Tower, Reno, NV *Circus Circus Hotel & Casino, Reno, NV *Sands Regency Empress Tower, Reno, NV *Nugget Casino Resort, Sparks, NV *Capitol Tower, Columbia, SC (1986) *Tower at 1301 Gervais, Columbia, SC (modernization of Westinghouse elevators) *Sand Dunes, Myrtle Beach, SC *Ocean Dunes (Tower 1 and 2), Myrtle Beach, SC (modernized in 2009) *Hilton Hotel, Salt Lake City, UT *Columbia Center, Seattle, WA (1985) *Wells Fargo Center, Seattle, WA *Lindeman Pavillion, Virginia Mason, Seattle, WA *Bellevue Place Building, Bellevue, WA *411 East Wisconsin Center, Milwaukee, WI (now modernized) *Hilton Milwaukee City Center, Milwaukee, WI (modernized from Westinghouse Selectomatic elevators) *Park Plaza Towers, Milwaukee, WI *2 Eaton Harbour Centre, Hampton, VA *World Trade Center, Norfolk, VA *Westin Chicago River North, Chicago, IL (1987) *Kress Building, Portland, OR *Texas Children's Hospital, Houston, TX *Bank of America Plaza, Dallas, TX (including some double deck elevators) *Cityplace Tower, Dallas, TX *Trammell Crow Center, Dallas, TX *Hilton Anatole, Dallas, TX Other countries *AXA Tower, Singapore (1986) *Hotel Grand Pacific, Singapore (1986) *Fujitsu Tower, 141 The Terrace, Wellington, New Zealand *Solnet House, The Terrace, Wellington, New Zealand *Crowne Plaza Hotel, Plymouth, United Kingdom Former installations Below here is a list of Otis Elevonic 401 elevator installations that are no longer exists. Canada *1 Toronto St., Toronto, ON (now modernized) *666 Burrard St., Vancouver, BC (now modernized) *95 Wellington St W., Toronto, ON (now modernized) *DoubleTree Hotel Toronto Downtown, Toronto, ON (now modernized) *Grant Thornton Place, Vancouver, BC (now modernized) *Pan Pacific Hotel, Vancouver, BC (now modernized) *The Sutton Place Hotel, Vancouver, BC (now modernized) Thailand *Vanissa Building, Bangkok (1992-2017, demolished) *CTI Tower, Bangkok, Thailand (modernized by Otis) *Bangkok Marriott Marquis Queen's Park (formerly Imperial Queen's Park) (modernized by Otis) *Thaniya Plaza, Bangkok, Thailand (1990-2016, modernized by Otis with CompassPlus destination dispatch system) Other countries *Furama City Centre Hotel, Singapore (modernized by Otis) *Intiland Tower, Jakarta, Indonesia (1986-2015, replaced into Toshiba elevators from 2013 to 2015) *Wisma Bumiputera, Jakarta, Indonesia (1985, modernized by Otis) *Grha BNI, Jakarta, Indonesia (1988, modernized by Otis) *Hang Seng Bank Head Office, Central, Hong Kong, China (1991-2019, replaced with the Kone MiniSpace in 2018-2019) *The Salisbury, Tsim Sha Tsui (1992, passenger lifts replaced to OTIS SkyRise in 2018-2019.) *Island Beverly, Causeway Bay (1984-2017)Refurbished by Otis in 2016. *PSA Building, Singapore (1985, modernized by Fujitec) *AIA Hong Kong Tower, Quarry Bay (1988-2013, modernized by Otis in 2014) Former Standhope House. *Jardine House, Central (1990-2008, Replaced to Schindler 7000 in 2008.)Replaced from OTIS VIP-260. (1973) E401 CCOP1.jpg|Customized Car Operating Panel with information display and smartcard reader at Hang Seng Bank Head Office, Central, Hong Kong, China. The elevators will be replaced into new units by Kone from 2018.